Sithami
|} Sithami† ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Chester (nahe Wales) die allerdings schon Oma ist! Sie wurde am 31.12.1997 dort geboren. Ihre Mutter ist die Kuh Thi Ha Way (Thai), ihr Vater der Bulle Chang, der im Jahr 2005 den Zoo verlassen hat und nach einer Zwischenstation im französischen Zoo Dompierre Le Pal, dann im belgischen Tierpark Planckendael war und nun zurück in seinen Geburtszoo nach Kopenhagen ging. Sithami† hat vier Geschwister, von denen aber nur noch ihr Bruder Assam lebt, der als Zuchtbulle inzwischen über eine Station als Jungbulle im belgischen Bellewaerde Park in Ieper 2009 nach Budapest in den ungarischen Hauptstadtzoo gebracht wurde. Neben einem 1993 geborenen Kuhkalb, das ihre Mutter am Tag der Geburt tötete, und einer Totgeburt 2004 gab es noch die ältere Schwester Karha†, die wenige Monate vor Sithami'''s Geburt starb. Der wegen Karha† nach Chester gekommene kleine Bulle Upali aus dem Zoo Zürich wurde dann Spielgefährte und später auch Zuchtpartner von '''Sithami, beide sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Über ihre Mutter hatte sie noch einen Halbbruder namens Raman†, einen Sohn von Upali, der 2009 gestorben ist. Über ihren Vater Chang hat sie noch eine Reihe weiterer Halbgeschwister, so die im Whipsnade Zoo lebende Kuh Karishma, die im Twycross Zoo lebende Tara, die jungen Bullen Po Chin und Tunga† sowie vor allem ihre eigene Tochter Sundara. Sithami ist über ihren Vater Chang die Enkelin des Bullen Chieng Mai† und der Kuh Ida† aus dem Zoo Kopenhagen. Sithami† ist das dritte überlebende, in Vereinigten Königreich geborene Elefantenbaby. Sie kam in vier Minuten zur Welt und wurde, mit Hilfe von "Tante" Sheba+, von ihrer Mutter fürsorglich betreut, nachdem Thi Ha Way ihre beiden ersten Kälber attackiert hatte. Am 07.03.2004 gebar Sithami† ihre Tochter Sundara. Gedeckt worden war sie dabei von ihrem eigenen Vater Chang (nach jüngeren Befunden soll Sundara allerdings eine Tochter von Upali sein). Bei ihrer Mutter Thi Ha Way, die zwei Tage zuvor eine Totgeburt hatte, fand sie Unterstützung bei der Sorge um das junge Kuhkalb. Mit Sundara wurde zum ersten Mal ein Kalb in zweiter Generation im Zoo Chester geborenEAZA-News, Births: CHESTER - UNITED KINGDOM, S. 31. Wiederholt war Sithami† Modell für Elefantenskulpturen, so von Tamsin Burns'Jumbo' prize still to be won, auf archive.leighjournal.co.uk und Annette YarrowBronze elephant calf statue gifted by zoo will soon have pride of place in Chester city centre, auf www.westcheshiretogether.org.uk. Als Teil der Chester-Herde wurde sie auch in die Studie von Amelia Coleing "The application of social network theory to animal behaviour"The application of social network theory to animal behaviour, von Amelia Coleing, auf biohorizons.oxfordjournals.org einbezogen, wo insbesondere ihr Spielverhalten als "the older juvenile female" im Blick auf die drei jungen Kälber Raman†, Tunga† und ihre Tochter Sundara sowie den jungen Bullen Upali untersucht und graphisch dargestellt wurdeEbd., S. 35. Wie ihre Mutter Thi Ha Way war Sithami† erneut trächtigBevestiging gekregen dat zowel Sithami als Thi Ha Way zwanger zijn en zijn uitgerekend voor deze zomer, auf www.laafsekikkers.be und gebar am 18. Juli 2010 kurz vor Mitternacht ein Bullkalb, das Nayan+ genannt wurdeBaby elephant born at Chester Zoo, auf www.chesterzoo.orgAsian Elephant Calf, (Not so!) little boy born just before midnight on 18th July 2010 to Sithami and Upali, auf www.zoochat.com. Vater dieses Kalbes war Upali. ]Nayan† starb allerdings wie bereits seine Halbschwester Jamilah† nur wenige Wochen vor ihm am 29.07.2013. Vor seinem Weggang im Juli 2012 hatte Upali noch die beiden Kühe Sithami† und Sundara gedeckt, Mutter und Tochter. Im November 2012 brachte daher Sundara ein Bullkalb namens Hari Hi Way† zur Welt. Sithami†, die damit erstmals Großmutter wurde, gebar dann im Januar 2013 ein weiteres Kuhkalb, das Bala Hi Way† genannt wurde. Dreijährig verstarb Bala Hi Way† am 14.09.2015 vermutlich ebenfalls an dem Herpesvirus. Hari Hi Way† folgte leider 5 Wochen später. Am 17.12.2017 wurde Sithami† mit Indali Hi Way zum 2.Mal Großmutter. Nur gut einen Monat später gebar sie selbst am 18.01.2017 in einer komplikationslosen Geburt in Mitten der Herde ein weiteres Kalb, ihren 4.Nachwuchs und den 2.männlichen. Vater des kleinen Bullen ist diesmal Aung Bo, der seit 2012 in Chester lebt. Er erhielt den Namen Aayu Hi Way†. Am 7.9.2018 verstarb Sithami† plötzlich und unvermutet. Sie hinterlässt mit Aayu Hi Way† ein gut anderthalbjähriges Bullkalb inmitten der gut strukturierten Familien-Herde. Leider verstarb Aayu Hi Way† zeitgleich mit Nandita† nur gut 6 Wochen später. Weblinks *Foto von Sithami auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Baby Sithami makes a trunk call to her mum, auf findarticles.com. *Mitteilung zur Geburt des 4.Nachwuchses. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoogeburt